The Bet
by BlackNinja0227
Summary: When Ed lost the bet he had to follow Mustangs commands but... Sorry but this has Yaoi in it, and it has rape in it. TheSpazChik got mad because i didnt put it there so... I own nothing.


How did this happen? How did I let it get this far? It was him. He ticked me off knowing full well what would happen and I fell for it. Now I had to pay for it with my body. I'm Edward Elric, I'm an alchemist, and damn I'm an idiot. If only I hadn't made that stupid bet.

I lost a bet to Mustang and the agreement was that who ever lost had to listen to what the winner had to said. I thought he was going to just make fun of me or make me do something stupid but boy was I wrong. When I lost he told me a time and date to go to his house. I didn't care about the day I was wondering was why it was so late. I couldn't take Al (even though I was have expecting him to join Mustang in torturing me) because he insisted I go alone.

I walk up to the door and knock waiting for the worst. When he opened the door, he must have seen how miserable I was because he asked with a smirk on his face " What your puppy died or something? Anyways come in."

He closes the door behind me and leads me to his living room. We sit in chairs across from each other. There was drinks in on the table that Mustang had set up. " Have a drink Fullmetal and don't worry it not alcohol so just drink with me." I couldn't believe this. He had the perfect opportunity to do whatever he wanted and he wasted it on just having a drink.

He just sits there with his legs crossed and arms folded drinking with his one hand with his eyes closed. I don't know why but it just made me mad. After I finished my juice, I bolt right up and asked "What are you up to?"

He just continued drinking. So I slammed my hands on the table to get his attention. " I know you heard me. Are you going to answer my question?" He's now looking at me with a straitened face and sighs. "What makes you think I planning something?" he asks.

He looks at me like I just killed the party or something. Its like he knew what buttons to push. There was also something extra. I felt a little worn down, was I putting to much into this? I started feeling sleepy. "I don't care how innocent you sound. I know you better than that. You're a trickster. I just what to let you know I will never let my guard down around you." At first he just sat there looking at me. That made me think I got him but then a smiled. "Hey… don't laugh at…..me…" I was feeling dizzy. It must have been him but how then I looked at the drink. He told me " To bad you let your guard down. Huh Fullmetal?" I cursed at that basturd 'till I saw black.

It took me a while to wake up fully. I first feel some undoing my hair. I talked sleepish to who ever was touching hair " Stop….Don't touch me or I'll kill you" Then the person told me " That's going to be a hard thing to do when your like this Fullmetal." I jerk my self awake by the feeling of someone touching lower half of my body. I see Mustang sitting at the edge of the bed that I'm tied to. I try to wiggle free but it's pointless. I cant break free. I was shirtless. I felt weak. It must have been the thing he put in my drink. I looked at Mustang "Let me go you Bastard."

He laughed at my demand. "You must think I'm stupid. It took a lot of trouble for me to set this up. You know your so predictable." He made it sound like there was more that than what he lets on. "What do you mean by that?" He looked at me with such pity. "I planned every thing out from the beginning. I found something that might peak your interest and purposely got you involved in the argument about it. I know what I said about it would put you against it so I just made the bet and it's a done deal."

Dammit, once again I got fooled. I felt like a fool. When Mustang saw the expression of utter defeat on my face, which he's seen so many times, he said " Don't worry. You wont feel like bad in a moment." He then starts to unbutton my pants. " Hey…Stop, what are you doing?" I ask shocked with confusion. "What do you think? Where going to have fun tonight." He pulled off his pants. Only his boxers were left. Mustang put one finger down his boxers and smiled teasingly. "Stop…Don't you dare…" He pulls them of as well leaving Ed completely naked. Embarrassed, Ed avoids his gaze.

He softly touches Ed's cock around the head make Ed shiver. "Mustang… Stop this isn't funny." He suddenly grabs it and starts up and down continuously. Ed arched his back moaning slightly. Damn this drug he thought to himself. It making me sensitive. He started being a little rougher, slower. I'm trying my best to suppress my voice but the way he's doing this….

POV Roy

Mustang is thrilled to watch as the Fullmetal turned slutty before his very eyes. The redness of his face, the look in his eyes, even the body language which showed his embarrassment was very exciting but due childish ways I had to have more. I stop pumping his cock and start exploring his body. I wanted to enjoy this and my way of enjoy sex is to make you partner scream.

I lick his nipples, I kiss his neck, I run my fingers down his back trying to find a spot and I found it. He let out a moan when I licked his neck. He was more surprised than I was from then the sudden moan. The more I licked the more he moaned. I stop from the call of my name. I look at him

" What's the matter Fullmetal cant take it anymore?" He's panting while trying to put an angry face on. How cute.

" Y-you…idiot….y-your going…to far." Little droplets formed in his eye make me want to cry. " Say please and I might just stop." One things for sure, he hates sucking up to any body. It take him a while to do it but "..Please…Please let me go." he said it so stubborn like. I then told him " No." and continued. "What…wai-….aahh…y-you said…"

"I know what I said Fullmetal and I don't care."

I think it time.

POV Ed

This bastard, he was torturing me. He's touching all over my body and the bad thing is I'm feeling it. I cant suppress my moans. He like it, I know it. I never did this before. I've been so focused on getting Al's body back. I never considered it. I felt good, really good but I wasn't going to let him win. He then stops and goes to the bathroom. At first I though he had to go but he quickly came out with a bottle. He placed it on a table next to the bed and starts getting undressed.

I looked at the bottle and asked " What… iz that?"

" You'll see." He then gets the bottle and get back on the bed. He puts some of stuff from the bottle on his hands and sticks his middle finger threw my hole, slowly. It was a painful but also pleasurable. He stuck another finger each time I got use to it. His fingers in me were bliss. He spread his fingers on every wall of my ass until he his this spot that made me jerk as I gasped his name. He seemed pleased and rubbed that spot. "Well, Well Fullmetal. Did we find and interesting place. You just wont stop twitching and the sounds you making make it all the worth wild." When he took his fingers I quickly and regrettably said ' Don't…" I as quickly looked away knowing that smirk is on his face. As to calm me

" Don't worry I got something bigger and better for you." I didn't know what he was talking about 'till I look at his cock. _It was huge and that was going in me? _I tried to brake the restraints but it was pointless. One hand holding my leg up and the other aiming. It was going to hurt I know it was. I closed my eyes waiting for the worse when I feel a gentle kiss on my forehead. I open my eyes to see him looking at me straight in the eyes. "It going to be ok, promise." I hated him treating me like a kid. "You better." was all I could say as he strongly kissed be me before he thrust inside. I would have moan so loud if it weren't for the kiss. When we separated to breath he said "Now lets hear those screams." His thrusts are so deep. He goes fasts then slows down and picks up the pace again. I wish he'd pick one and stick to it because I was loosing my mind. So much pleasure, so much of him inside me…I couldn't take it.

"Aaaaaahhh…Roy…Ha ha….I cant…AAAAHHH." We came at the same time. I was exhausted. You could tell how hard I was breathing by the way my chest was going up and down. Mustang finally released my restraints. I close my eyes due my lack of energy. Right when I was about to fall asleep, I feel a finger go down my cheek. I say in confusion " Roy?" All he does is chuckle and says " You finally said my name." As I fall asleep all I can make of this situation was _man what a real brat._


End file.
